PACIFICA HELL
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Pacifica runs afoul of the Robot Devil himself!


PACIFICA HELL

**I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!**

Pacifica groaned as she slowly got to her feet. Wha-what happened? She remembered staying at the

motel...then nothing.

She looked around and was horrified to see herself surrounded by thousands of robots screaming in

agony as they were horrificly tortured.

Oh! your awake! Excellent!

Pacifica turned around to the sight of a red robot that looked like a cartoonish version of the devil.

Wh-who are you?! Wh-where am I?!

The robot smirked. Why I'm the robot devil of course! And this is my humble abode! The one-the only-

ROBOT HELL!

Pacifica just looked at him baffled, R-robot hell?

Quite so, now ordinarily we don't bring humans here...especially children. But for **you** I'm willing to

make a special exception. Especially when your parents were so determined to sell your soul for that

golden fiddle.

Pacifica chuckled nervously, this is a joke right? This is all one big sick prank?...right?

The robot devil chuckled, I'm afraid not...your here forever meat-bag and for every crime we've

prepared a painful and ironic-but mostly painful punishment

The Robot Devil nodded at his entourage. Gentlemen?

And so the Music starts.

Pacifica rolled her eyes in disgust. Aw, frak, singing. Mind if I read a magazine?

The robot devil simply snatches the magazine away as he begins to sing

**magazines's are stupid, you won't miss 'em. We'll find ways to simulate that stink.**

The robot throws pacifica into the gaping maw of a giant demonic teen magazine that spews stupidity

**What a sorry fella! Rolled up and smoked like a collicella, here on level one of **

**Robot Hell!**

The robots promptly strap a dazed pacifica to a roulette wheel.

**Bribery's wrong and so is cheating, so is forging phony I.O.U.s. Let's let Lady Luck **

**decide what type of torture's justified, I'm pit force here on level two!**

The roulette wheel slows to a stop.

**Ooh, deep-fried blonde! My favorite!**  
Pacifica screamed in agony as she was tossed into a deep fryer

**Just tell me why!**  
Screamed pacifica between dunkings

**Just read this fifty-five page warrant.**  
Said the robot devil with a smirk

**There must be little girls worse than I!  
**Pleaded the smoldering pre-teen

**We checked around, there really aren't.**

**Then please let me explain, my crimes were merely childish pranks.**

**You ruined the lives of boy scouts, nuns and banks!**

**uh, don't blame me, blame my...upbringing?  
**Wimpered the increasingly desperate pre-teen

**Please stop talking while I'm singing!**

**Scamming away intellectual property is wrong, musicians need that income to **

**survive!**

Pacifica finds herself tossed into aroom filled with the decapitated heads of the Sev'ral timez band...that were still alive

**Yo, pacifica gonna make some noise! With your hard drive scratched by the Boys!**

the heads then start to scratch records with their tounges until pacifica's ears bleed

**That's what-cha what-cha what-cha get on level five!**

MEANWHILE...the pines twins are currently whirling down a slide toward the inferno.

**I don't feel well!  
**Said a queasy dipper.

**It's up to us to rescue her.  
**Asserted mabel.

**Maybe she likes it here in hell?  
**Pleaded a desperate dipper as he continue his attempts to convince mabel to not risk her life for someone who had been nothing but horrible to her.

**It's us who tempted her parents to sin.**

**Maybe she's back at the motel?**

**Come on, dipper, don't be scared! I'm sure at least one of us will be spared, so sit **

**back and enjoy the ride.**

**My ass has blisters from the slide!**

MEANWHILE...back in hell

**hoarding diamonds, fixing nerd-fights, publishing over your rivals **

**decent magazines! You'll pay for every crime! Knee-deep in electric slime! You'll **

**suffer 'till the end of time, enduring tortures, most of which rhyme, someting-**

**something else that rhymes!**

**trapped forever, here in Robot Hell! **

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Also I'd like to apologize for all the times I was mad at people for taking to long to update, juggling real life is hard!**


End file.
